Talk:Pestilence
What's with the "It was:"? I just checked in-game and it really says that. One of the more strange typos. --Macros† (talk) 15:23, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I confirm this, have a screenshot if anyone would like. I have changed the description to what it is in game --Gimmethegepgun 21:41, 6 January 2007 (CST) All creatures...of the same type? Assassinman 22:47, 26 September 2006 (CDT) This has to be the best nature ritual ever. or the worst ever. depending on your preference. It seems just like epidemic, but "better", considering it will take on everyone. :Not qute like epidemic...You do need to kill the guy with the conditions you wish to spread...But BHA on the spike target or almost dead guy... Consider combining this with Virulence. Rhia Aryx 12:56, 25 October 2006 (CDT) It does say all nearby creatures bad luck for your teams melee fighters. Fragspike instant team kill anyone? You'd need a Martyr/Cautery Signet, but it'd be wonderful :o Finrod 09:13, 29 October 2006 (CST) Hmmm....this might be useful if paired with Hypochondira. MonsieurThang 14:02, 31 October 2006 (CST) wrong place sry >< Is this nearby to the spirit or the creature that died?Cyrogenic 11:43, 10 December 2006 (CST) :The critter that died - assuming it's within spirit range and affected by pestilence when it dies.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:12, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Good, that's the way it should work, I just hadn't unlocked it yet and was wondering if it was worth it. Seems good for soloing, bad for teams in it's current state. (VIMway trapper could have a lot of fun with this, as it would reapply all the conditions upon creature's death and hit even more targets for the degen, if not the trap damage. And eliminates the need for mesmer secondary if you want that to happen.) Cyrogenic 14:55, 11 December 2006 (CST) (Note: I didn't realize VIM was a targeted spell now, missed that one. Not quite as relevant then) Does this spread conditions to all creatures, including YOURSELF/YOUR TEAM? After all, all spirit effects I know do not discriminate between party members and others. --Long 03:47, 4 January 2007 (CST) :And this one is no different. --Demonic Peaches Ritualist spirits can determine what are allies, but this skill says "all nearby creatures" so it will affect party members and enemies alike--Marth Reynolds 14:35, 15 January 2007 (CST) Post update bug? After some testing it seems that the condition carrier now has to be almost adjacent to the target for this to work? --196.2.124.252 05:37, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Area of Creatures Range, Within the Spirits Range & a Condition For those who need clearification; Pestilence has the same range as other spirits, but the condition transfer is based on: 1) Area of the dead creature 2) Creatures within the dead creatures area must have at least one condition. 3) Within the spirits range Just think the transfer range like channeling. example: a warrior uses Balanced Stance, Drunken Blow, Desperation Blow, headbutt, Plague Touch on a target. both are within the spirits range. The target will not transfer condtions to the warrior after death unlees the warrior is suffering from a condition & is within the dead targets area range. Not Fevered Dreams by a longshot. Saikano : :That's what the description says. "In the area" doesn't mean within the spirit's range, it's a phrase like "nearby" or "adjacent" that means a specific range. --Fyren 06:15, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Another skill icon Interesting... cKow/Dont 19:15, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I vote for this having an awesome skill icon. Ya me! Sanarl 17:51, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :What is that, a festering turkey? 19:29, 24 December 2007 (UTC)